


Circus

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: There are times when it feels like they’re all performers in a circus.





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #24: C - Circus for [](http://meepkitty.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meepkitty.livejournal.com/)**meepkitty**  


* * *

There are times when it feels like they’re all performers in a circus. They each have an act to perform and must be careful not to slip up or they’ll ruin the show. There have been times when they’ve nearly slipped. A look, a touch, even a sigh can give them away if they’re not careful.

Bill hates the circus. He’s cast into the part of widowed older brother, which is a part he’s played for years. It wasn’t always just a part, of course. After Fleur’s death near the end of the war, he was broken. He mourned when it was over and felt as if he were a ghost when he walked around their flat. It had taken Charlie and Hermione to breathe life into him again. Three years after Fleur’s death, he was alive only when he worked and barely existed outside of his job.

Charlie had insisted he take a holiday and visit him at the Colony. Bill hadn’t known about Charlie’s affair with Hermione, had honestly thought she was still involved with Ron, and had been surprised to find her living with Charlie in Romania. She works for the Ministry and spends most her time doing research on magical creatures and the history of magic, which she can do from home. It had been nice to get away and he’d been grateful to Charlie for insisting that he come visit.

He never expected to catch them shagging one night and certainly never planned to stay and watch, to wank as his little brother fucked her until she was writhing and moaning. He’d also never thought he’d get caught or that it would lead to Hermione riding him slowly while Charlie’s hands gently moved over bare skin that no one had touched since Fleur’s death.

Thus began their performance. No one could know, of course. Bill barely understood how they made it all work so an outsider would never realize that it wasn’t just sex or understand that what he and Charlie did wasn’t disgusting or wrong. He needs them to keep him alive. They have their own room down the hall from his, but he rarely sleeps in his own. It has gone from him occasionally joining them to him being part of _them_.

The circus annoys them all, but it’s nothing they can change. His family knows he lives with them and knows he’s better now than he was a couple of years ago, but they have no idea that he is intimate and physically involved with Charlie and Hermione. They slip sometimes but catch themselves before anyone notices.

They may hate the circus, but they are all excellent performers when the need is there. He hopes that one day there won’t be a need and then, finally, the circus will be over. They’ll be able to just be themselves, to be together without caring what anyone might say. Regardless of what secrets they are forced to keep now, they are happy and alive, and, really, that’s all that truly matters.


End file.
